A Klaine Story:Kurts b-day
Also,ich habe mich endlich dazu entschlossen,ein mal eine meiner vielen Klaine Geschichten zu veröffentlichen. Feedbacks,ob positive oder negative sind erwünscht !Die Story handelt hauptsächlich um Kurts Geburtstag. Ihr werdet aufgedenfall noch mehr von mir lesen,ob gute oder schlechte Feedbacks! Vielen Dank schon im Vorraus,eure lovingklaine<3 Es war ein schöner Sommertag, die Vögel zwitscherten und die Sonne spitzte zwischen den Baumspitzen hervor. Kurt Hummel wurde jäh aus seinem schönen Dusch Traum mit seinem Blaine gerissen und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht seines Vaters. Auf seinem Tisch standen eine leicht verbrannte Geburtstagstorte mit 18 Kerzen und ein paar Geschenke. “Hallo, mein Sohn! Alles ,alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Komm her, lass dich drücken!“ Noch ehe Kurt richtig wusste, wie ihm geschah, wurde er in die Arme seines Vaters geschlossen. Hinter dessen Rücken schloss Kurt die Augen und dachte an die Stellen von Blaines Körper, die er gerade einseifen durfte. Das mit der gemeinsamen Dusche musste er unbedingt einmal Blaine vorschlagen! Kurt versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und nicht wieder in seine nicht ganz jugendfreien Tagträume mit Blaine zu verfallen. Er zwang sich zu einem „Danke!“ und ließ seinen Vater los. Dieser sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an: “Mann, Kurt, ich weiß noch genau, damals als du fünf warst, da hast du dir deine ersten Stöckelschuhe gewünscht, weil sie an Naomi Campell so toll ausgesehen haben. Du wolltest unbedingt auch wie ein Topmodel laufen können…das ist jetzt Jahre her , und nun bist du 18! Wie die Zeit vergeht….“ Ab da hörte Kurt nur mit einem Ohr zu und betrachtete verträumt die Vögel draußen. Einer erinnerte ihn an Pavarotti. Er war ein schöner Vogel gewesen und ohne ihn wären er und Blaine nie zusammengekommen. Blaine! Wie er sich freute, Ihn jeden Tag wiederzusehen. Jedesmal wenn er ihn über den Schulhof laufen sah, war er stolz einen so attraktiven ,lustigen und begabten Mann zum Freund zu haben. Manchmal hörte er die Leute tuscheln, doch dass war ihm ziemlich egal.Er war selbstbewusst genug um sich gegen die Neandertaler an der Mckinley High zu wehren, was nicht schwer war, da sie den IQ einer gebratenen Kartoffel hatten.. Und wenn er doch mal Hilfe brauchte , war Blaine ein guter Freund und Berater, der sich notfalls für ihn verprügeln ließ ,als dass Karofsky und seine Leute Kurt etwas antaten. “So, Kurt, jetzt mache aber mal deine Geschenke auf“ Strahlend hielt Burt ihm die in schrecklich stechenden Neongelb verpackten Geschenke hin. Zögernd griff Kurt nach einem der Päckchen und öffnete es. Darin befanden sich ein Umschlag…mit 2 Wicked Karten! Kurt gab einen Schrei von sich und fiel seinem Vater in die Arme. “Danke, Dad, womit habe ich dass nur verdient?“ „Naja , ich habe mal mit dieser Rachel gesprochen und rausgefunden, dass ihr zusammen Wicked performt habt, vielleicht würdet ihr mal gerne zusammen hingehen..“ Er öffnete die restlichen Päckchen, in der sich hauptsächlich Musicaldvds befanden. Kurt gab seinem Vater einen Kuss und zog sich schnell sein Lieblingsoutfit an, kombiniert mit einer lila Fliege und verschlang noch schnell ein Stück Kuchen, ehe er seinen Autoschlüssel nahm und förmlich zu seinem Auto rannte, er wollte ja noch rechtzeitig zur Schule kommen UND davor noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Blaine verbringen. Als er sein Auto 10 Minuten später parkte, stand Blaines schwarzer Truck schon da ,und Blaine war gerade damit beschäftigt etwas aus seinem Auto zu holen.. Moment Mal, waren das etwa Rosen? Kurt reckte den Hals ,gab aber dann auf, da das Auto etwas zu weit entfernt von Ihm stand. Stattdessen klappte er den Autospiegel und checkte noch einmal gründlich sein Aussehen, bis er sich für schon genug befand und aus dem Auto stieg. Als er gerade das Auto abschloss, tippte ihn plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter. Kurt stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und fuhr herum. Ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen ,so schön sah Blaine heute aus: Er hatte ein schwarzes Hemd an, mit passender Fliege und einen riesigen Blumenstrauß in der Hand, der fast vollständig sein Gesicht verdeckte. “Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Liebster!“, sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Kurt umarmte ihn stürmisch, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht den Blumenstrauß zu zerquetschen.“1000 rote Rosen nur für mich!Danke Blaine!“ „Na ,na, jetzt mach aber mal halblang ,ich habe ja auch noch etwas anderes für dich!“ Mit diesen Worten legte er die Rosen beiseite und holte hinter seinem Rücken ein großes Päckchen hervor. “Ich hoffe,es gefällt dir!“ Kurt konnte nicht mehr warten und riss eilig das mit Torten bedruckte Papier herunter. Hervor kam ein riesiges Bild, was sie zeigte, Kurt war gerade am Reden und Blaine schaute ihn einfach nur verliebt an. Im Hintergrund sah man sie beide dem Sonnenuntergang entgegenlaufen. Kurt schlug eine Hand vor den Mund.“ Oh mein Gott, Blaine, dass ist wunderschön!“ „Ach, dass ist doch nur eine Kleinigkeit“ Kurt rempelte seinen Freund spielerisch an und rief: “Oh nein ,sag sowas nicht nochmal, für mich ist es keine Kleinigkeit ,sondern viel mehr als das.. es ist ein….“ Blaine sah ihn unendlich zärtlich an und sagte dann: “Es ist ein Liebesbeweis, Kurt. Es spiegelt meine Gefühle für dich, wie ich dich sehe,i ch kann dass nicht anders ausdrücken als durch Bilder .Und es bedeutet auch, dass eine große,gemeinsame Zukunft und Zeit vor uns liegt, die wir zusammen mit schönen Erinnerungen füllen können“ „Oh Blaine ,ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll.. “Kurt schaute in seine schönen braunen Augen und fühlte eine tiefe,innige Liebe zu diesem Warblerjungen, der vor einem Jahr in sein Leben getreten war und es auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Blaine lächelte schon wieder sein verschmitztes,schiefes Lächeln,dass er so sehr liebte und sagte nachdenklich:“Dann küss`mich! Denn Küsse sagen mehr als tausend Worte!“ Kurt lehnte sich vor und erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und versuchte all seine Liebe und Zärtlichkeit in diesen einen Kuss zu stecken. Plötzlich schien alles um ihn herum stehenzubleiben und er war wie gefangen. Es scheint doch was dranzusein, manchmal bleibt doch die Zeit stehen, zumindest für einen Moment, dachte er, doch lange konnte er diese Überlegungen nicht mehr weiterspinnen, da sich sein Gehirn irgendwie in eine glibberige Masse verwandelt hatte und er nichts mehr denken konnte .Es ging alles so schnell ,Kurt wusste nicht, wie sie es auf einmal auf die Rückbank von Blaines Auto geschafft hatten. Er öffnete die Augen und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu schaffen, was schwer war, denn Blaine fummelte gerade an seiner Jacke herum…Mist, sie hatten die Zeit völlig vergessen!! „Blaine!“ schrie Kurt so laut, dass Blaine abrupt aufhörte, seine Jacke zu bearbeiten.“ Wir.. wir müssen…Unterricht!“, irgendwie war Kurts Gehirn immer noch nicht in seine ursprüngliche Form zurückgesprungen und er brachte nur zusammenhanglose Fetzen hervor. Blaine sah verdattert drein, was irgendwie auch gleichzeitg süß aussah…Kurt zwickte sich selbst fest in die Seite, um einen kühlen Kopf zu schaffen. “Was ist mit Unterricht? Haben wir jetzt nicht eine Glee Club Sitzung??“ Blaine nickte und gleichzeitig packten sie ihre Taschen öffneten die Autotüren und rannten, wie sie noch nie vorher gerannt waren. Außer Atem und mit quietschenden Sohlen kamen sie vor dem Musiksaal zum Stehen. Kurt klopfte leise und trat einen Schritt zurück. Kein Mucks kam aus dem Raum, doch da öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand die Tür. Blaine machte eine überschwingliche Handbewegung und ließ Kurt den Vortritt. Vorsichtig trat er in den Raum, als auch schon von allen Seiten Leute aus dem Glee Club aus den Ecken sprangen .Sie hatten alle lustige Geburtstagshüte auf den Köpfen und sangen gemeinsam eine rockigere Version von „Happy Birthday!“ Kurt stand einfach nur wie angewurzelt im Raum und hörte zu. Nachdem das Lied fertig war, wurde Kurt fast von Glückwünschen und Umarmungen erschlagen. Als Rachel an der Reihe kam, küsste er sie auf den Kopf und sagte: “Ich freue mich wirklich,mit dir in Wicked gehen zu dürfen“ Rachel betrachtete ihn mit glitzernden Augen, drückte noch einmal zärtlich seine Hand und sagte: “Aber dass ist doch selbstverständlich. Wir sind doch fast wie Elphaba und Glinda“ Kurt lachte und fühlte sich einfach nur wohl ,als er von Blaine eng umschlungen wurde und er Ihm nochmals alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschte und ihm sagte, wie stolz er sei ihn zu haben. Da konnte Kurt nicht anders und küsste Blaine unter dem Jubel des gesamten Glee Clubs nochmals. „Ich liebe dich!“, flüsterte er und musste ein bisschen weinen vor Glück über diesen allzu perfekten Tag. Blaine küsste ihn sanft die Tränen von Wange und Wimpern und erwiderte: “Und Ich liebe dich mehr als du glaubst, Kurt. Mehr als du glaubst.“ Und während Kurt seinen Kopf in die Lederjacke seines Freundes vergrub und dessen Geruch einatmete und ihn Blaine auf den Kopf küsste, wurde ihm bewusst, wie schön das Leben doch war, mit all seinen Höhen und Tiefen. Er schloss die Augen und bewahrte diesen Moment tief in seinem Herzen. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12